Define 'Evil'
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: Piper is conflicted. Does she act as an Agent of Good or as a Loving Mother? Is there any way to be both? What will she do now she remembers everything? Will she let HIM stay? Is there any way that she can stop IT from happening again? Or is it meant to be? Maybe he was right, and there is no way to define 'Evil'. Correct Future. Chris/OMC Slash Rating M (For Safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this and I'm only writing this for amusement and to outdo my sister who is writing an Avengers fanfic.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Implied Slash, OOC Characters, AU from an unknown episode, And almost complete lack of knowledge about the comics (I'm working from the TV series)**

AN/: Hello Peoples! This is my first time so please be gentle with me. Jokes aside this is my first time actually putting these "Plot Bunnies" to paper/word document, and I hope you remember that when you give me (Hopefully) constructive criticism in your cookies, I mean reviews.

**===DEFINEEVIL===**

To put it bluntly Phoebe was worried. Twenty minutes ago her elder sister Piper came home from the bank, made herself a coffee and proceeded to stare at it. She exchanged another worried glance with her half-sister Paige and her brother-in-law Leo, they looked as helpless as they felt. And being an Empath she would know.

"Piper honey" She said, trying to get her sisters attention again. "Piper, you need to tell us what's wrong, we can't help you otherwise".

Piper merely blinked at her coffee, before slowly taking a small sip.

"That's something right?" Leo asked, "She's just been staring at it since she made it".

Paige snorted, then orbed the coffee mug from Pipers hand and telekinetically threw it at the wall. Piper screamed when the mug shattered and flung her hands out wildly freezing the broken mug. "What?" She snapped coldly at her sisters, placing her hands on her hips and affixing a glare upon her face that promised certain doom.

Leo stepped forward and grabbed her hands, "We were worried, you came home and just, well you looked rather fixated with your coffee." He said trying to placate his fierce wife. "Did something go wrong at the bank? Did they mess something up again?"

Piper's eyes filled with tears as she flung herself into her husband's arms. "I don't know what to do." She stated. "I met HIM again and I don't know what do to about him! I promised myself that I would just let Destiny play itself out, but I don't know if I can keep that promise to myself, especially since I know what could happen."

Phoebe once more exchanged looks with Paige, this time of confusion. "Perhaps if you went back to the beginning and told us everything, we might be able to help." Paige suggested slowly. Piper nodded, walking into the observatory and taking a seat on the couch, pulling Leo down beside her. "Do you remember" She began "When Chris came back from the future to save Wyatt?"

At her families nods she continued "And do you remember when his fiancé came back after him?" raising her hand Paige cut in "Do you mean Bianca? Because for the record I just have to say I didn't like her." Throwing a glare at Paige, and then at Leo for nodding at Paige, she corrected her "No, I mean the one who came after Bianca."

_***~BEGIN FLASHBACK~***_

_**The sisters glared at Leo, "He's your son like it or not Leo" Paige argued "You'll have 9 months to get used to it." Chris snorted, "He didn't like me for the 20 or so years after that either, so don't waste your breath Aunt Paige." He hesitated "Also try 8 and a half months, I'm early." turning to Phoebe who was searching through the Book of Shadows "And try not to panic too much or go crazy when you start hearing whispers, it's baby me, your telepathy kicks in when Mom starts to have problems, so you'll know when to take Mom to the hospital to have me surgically born." Phoebe and Paige turn as one to look at Piper who's staring at her 5 month old baby bump carefully covering her stomach. "What happens?" asks Paige. They turn to Chris who flushes and looks sheepish, he's saved from answering however when the wall behind him starts to glow, and the large Triquetra drawn there starts to expand and shimmer. Leo moves behind back while the Charmed sisters and Chris take up battle positions. They see a tall silhouette stepping through the portal, as the portal disappears and the light fades they see the figure flick his wrist and a large white flag appears in its hand. With a smirk, the figure now revealed to be a young man, rolls his eyes drawling sarcastically "Oh I surrender, please don't hurt me." Dropping the flag which goes up in flames and quickly turning to ash, the man walks over to the couch and throws himself upon it declaring "I've been gone at least 2 months, and when I come home I get threatened? Talk about a loveless marriage."**_

_**The sisters didn't let up their positions, "What is it with you people time-travelling all over the place? Did someone stick a sign on my back just asking for more trouble?" Piper shouted, reaching over and covering her mouth Paige asked "Uh, who are you? Where did you come from and why are you here? Did I cover everything Pheebs?" The only indication that the man heard her at all was the rapid flicker of his eyes towards her and then back towards Leo.**_

"_**Better question, what is it with you time-travellers and Leo? You're looking like you want to tear him apart or something" Phoebe said. Chris laughed, "That's because, if he sees Leo put one toe out of line he WILL tear him apart. He's never been one to forgive and forget."**_

_**A smug grin grew across his face, "Alas, my dear Christopher" He began "I already HAVE torn Leo apart, so I don't think I could get away with killing this one as well." Piper surged forward, forcing Paige's hand from her mouth "NOW LISTEN HERE! YOU DO NOT COME INTO MY HOME UNINVITED AND THREATEN MY HUSBAND!" she yelled dangerously. Fixing her with a calculating gaze he raised his eyebrow, "Is that so?" he asked "I do believe I have an open invitation to come in, isn't that right Chris?"**_

"_**HA!" Leo yelled triumphantly, "I told you Chris was evil!" he yelled as everyone turned to look at him. "He invited the Source of All Evil into our home! Near Wy-UH!" his next words were cut off as a pillow slammed into his face. "You can talk! Nathan was just a Witchlighter before you fucked everything up!" Chris snarled, his hand still extended at Leo.**_

"_**Chris…" Piper said, her voice wavering with anger "Chris, was he telling the truth? Is he the Source Chris?" Raising her arms ready to blow the newly identified Nathan up should he move.**_

"_**Wait Mom!" Chris yelled quickly moving in front of Nathan, who was still lounging on the couch. "Please Mom, I can explain". She narrowed her eyes at him "Well? You start explaining, or I start blasting!" she snapped at him.**_

"_**Mom, Dad, Phoebe, Paige. This is Nathan Holden, he's my fiancé."**_

_***~END FLASHBACK~***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. Charmed belongs to whoever made it, who is sadly not me.**

Warnings: Swearing, Implied Slash, OOC Characters, AU from an unknown episode, and an almost complete lack of knowledge about the comics (I'm working from the TV series)

**AN/: I just want to warn everybodies that Define Evil will be written majorly as flashbacks. The story itself won't be too long, I won't give an estimate as I'm not sure myself.**

**===DEFINEEVIL===**

Leo looked down flushing at the reminder, grasping Piper's hand a little tighter. They sat in silence for a while, each caught up in their own memories of Nathan. Paige was the first one to snap out of it "Wait!" she shrieked! "You saw Nathan at the bank?"

Piper nodded. "How was he? Did he look the same?" Leo asked

Piper shrugged "He looked younger, healthier. He didn't have that look in his eye anymore."

"Naturally" Phoebe stated nodding "They may be the same person, but their experiences couldn't be more different".

At this Leo once more looked down wincing, noticing this Piper squeezed his hand "It's alright honey, you're not that man remember. You love your sons for who they are." She said, trying to comfort her husband.

With a small forced smile Leo replied "Yes I love Chris, but I'm still not too happy with the gay thing, it's hard to go against an entire lifetimes worth of" he cut himself off, looking up at the ceiling. Piper sighing, knowing just what caught her husband's attention. "They can't leave us alone for just one week can they?" she complained pouting. With a quick kiss on the cheek Leo stood up, "I'll just see what they want dear, hopefully the demons can wait." With that he disappeared with a swirl of blue orbs.

"Nathan" Paige began, "Nathan's orbs are so much cooler than that". With a giggle Phoebe said "Do you remember the first time you saw him do that? You were so jealous!"

***~BEGIN FLASHBACK~***

**The sisters stood there, shock forcing a silence upon them.**

"**Um, Chris… Did you say your fiancé?" Piper queried.**

**With a sigh Chris answered "Yes Mom, my fiancé."**

**Silence once again reigned through-out the attic, with even Leo too shocked to continue his anti-Chris rant.**

"**Well" Nathan's voice drawled out from behind Chris, causing them all to jump "As lovely as this is, I've got to go, things to destroy, people to vanquish, you know how it goes." With that he jumped to his feet, fixing his gaze on Chris "You staying at the manor?" he asked. Chris nodded "Yeah, I am. Where are you going?" he replied.**

**Nathan held his arms out, and a large black crossbow appeared in his hands. Smirking at Chris, he turned towards Leo "I'm going to give him a 10 minute head start, then I'm going to hunt down each and every one of his kind." He then exploded into blue orbs leaving the room.**

"**Um Chris…" Paige said "Did he just Orb?" at Chris' nod she continued, "And were his orbs on fire?" at his second nod "Blue fire?" Chris nodded again. "His orbs are made of blue fire?" Chris just blinked at her and nodded. "Dammit!" Paige cursed stomping her foot "That's so awesome! Why does evil get all the cool powers?" **

***~END FLASHBACK~***

Paige mock scowled at her sister "Yeah well you thought it was awesome too!" she defended.

Piper snorted "As long as he stops trying to teach Wyatt how to do it." She pointed out.

Phoebe stuck up her nose at the eldest, "You just hate it because he would appear right behind you on purpose". With a laugh Piper swatted her "At least I didn't scream" she pointed out, standing and walking back into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She asked her sister who followed her. Bustling around the kitchen she listened fondly to her sisters arguing about who was cuter Nathan and Chris or Leo and Piper.

"Ladies! Ladies!" she interceded "I think it's obviously Nathan and Chris. Remember what happened after he orbed out?"

***~BEGIN ANOTHER FLASHBACK!~***

"**Paige!" Piper snapped "Can I just remind you he threatened to kill ALL Whitelighters? You included!"**

**Paige stopped pouting at this and paled. "Uh Chris honey" she begun "Can you ask your boy to perhaps NOT kill me?" Chris just blinked at her again, before a sheepish look crossed his face "Yeah um that might not work". Paige went even paler "Why not?" she squeaked at him, looking around as if expecting him to appear in a flash of fire suddenly. At this Chris blushed and mumbled something.**

**Piper narrowed her eyes "Christopher Perry Halliwell! Unless you want to be named 'Sally' you will order your fiancé not to kill your family!" she paused blinking "Conversations like this only happen when you're a Halliwell."**

**Phoebe ignored Piper's comment and looking at Chris said "Chris, what's wrong Hun?"**

**Chris blushed even more and shuffled his feet mumbling something again. "A bit louder please Chris" Phoebe asked. "Isaidhekindawearsthepantsinthisrelationship" Chris said quickly, "Besides" he amended "He loves Paige, he wouldn't kill her without reason".**

"**Oh" Paige said, looking relieved "He loves me? That's alright then".**

"**Alright?" Leo shouted "What about me? Or Wyatt?"**

**Piper gasped "Wyatt!" She shouted stretching her arms out to catch his orbs as he appeared in her arms.**

"**Well Leo" Chris said glaring at Leo, who winced at seeing the same glare that Piper gives him. "You're royally fucked **_**Dad**_**" he spat the last word at him.**

**Suddenly a loud noise erupted from behind the sisters, who screamed and dodged away. They all saw Nathan forming out of a pillar of blue fireballs, crossbow in hand.**

**Chris stalked up to Nathan who smirked at his approach, only for his smirk to be wiped from his face as Chris snatched the crossbow from his hands and telekinetically threw it out the attic door.**

**Staring at Chris in shock Nathan just opened and closed his mouth before snapping out of it and glaring at Chris. "What was that for? That's my favourite crossbow!" he snapped at Chris, who merely raised his eyebrow at the man in front of him "Your favourite? I thought your favourite was Jeremy?" he snarked. Giving a look clearly stating that he thought Chris had mental problems he shrugged "He cheated on me, so I incinerated him. Piper is my favourite now." He stated in a way made it seem like everything made sense. "Now go fetch!" he ordered pointing at the door "I need Piper to slay Leo".**

**Chris waved his hand and the crossbow flew back into his hands, then with a twist of his wrist he broke the crossbow in half. "You're paying for that" Nathan mentioned as he casually rocked back and forth with his hands in his pockets. Chris narrowed his eyes "You tried to kill my family, I warned you last time what would happen". Nathan gulped at this and covered his groin with his hands, "I wasn't going to kill your family" he defended quickly "Just the Elders" he stated as if that made all the difference in the world.**

**Chris crossed his arms "No" he stated. Raising his eyebrow Nathan shot back "Yes". Chris glared, "I said 'No'". Nathan nodded at this, and said "Yes you did" patting Chris on the head "But I said 'Yes'" Chris pulled out the deadliest glare he had, "Johnathan Lucas Holden" he growled out. Nathan pouted "Please?" he tried. "No" growled Chris.**

**Nathan looked at his feet shuffling and kicking at some dirt on the floor, he peeked up at Chris "Just one?" He ventured weakly. Chris just stared at him.**

**Pouting Nathan sighed "Fine" he whined. "Do you swear?" Chris asked.**

"**I swear I won't shoot your family" Nathan recited, "Or anyone else" Chris said. Looking disappointed Nathan repeated him.**

**As Chris turned away Nathan looked at Leo and conjured a fireball in his hand.**

"**NATHAN!" Chris snarled spinning back to face him.**

"**Yes Love?" the Auburn-haired man asked innocently, as if he didn't have a large ball of fire crackling in the palm of his hand.**

"**Put the fireball down" Chris growled slowly.**

**Pouting Nathan extinguished the fireball.**

"**Um Chris" Paige begun, Chris quickly interrupted her "Yes Paige the fireball was blue. For future reference most of Nathan's powers are blue, it's because of his Whitelighter half."**

"**Nathan. No. Killing. People." Chris said firmly "Do you understand?"**

**Transforming his pout into full power puppy eyes "What about Demons?" he said innocently.**

**Shrugging Chris said "Why not, just let me know where you are at all times alright?"**

"**Yes Sir!" Nathan saluted before conjuring up another fireball and throwing it behind the sisters, causing an invisible shape to burst into flames. He stuck his tongue out at Chris before a smug smirk settled onto his face.**

***~ENDING OF FLASHBACK~***

Giggling Phoebe said "Man did Nathan have Chris wrapped around his finger, it was so adorable to watch them argue."

Paige opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly when a very pale Leo orbed into the kitchen.

"Sweety, what's up?" Piper said, rushing over to Leo and forcing him to sit.

"It was the Elders" Leo whispered "They were attacked."

He looked up at the sisters "The Vaults were the target, The Hollow has been stolen."

The Charmed sisters paled, "But" began Piper "That means"

Leo nodded "It means that the Source will rise again."

**DUM DUM DUM Cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this and I'm only writing this for amusement and to outdo my sister who is writing an Avengers fanfic.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Implied Slash, OOC Characters, AU from an unknown episode. And almost complete lack of knowledge about the comics (I'm working from the TV series).**

** = *you're**

**Text in Bold is a Flashback**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Leo nodded "It means that the Source will rise again."_

Silence met Leo's announcement, broken only by the dull thud of Paige's head connecting with the kitchen counter onto which she dropped it.

Phoebe cleared her throat "Do they, uh, have any idea of who stole the Hollow or why?" she asked her Whitelighter.

Leo shook his head, and opened his mouth to answer when Paige answered for him "Of course they don't! They're the Elders!"

Glaring at Paige for both her interruption and her comment, he corrected her sharply "Actually they have a general idea, but not much beyond that. But they do know why".

Phoebe tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Leo to continue. Leo was once again interrupted but this time by Piper saying "It's happening again, Leo may not have done it this time, but Destiny always finds a way." She turned to look out the window "It can't be a coincidence, Nathan coming to town and the Hollows being stolen. We need to protect the Nexus, they'll need to use it for the ritual to work." The others nodded, and Phoebe asked the group "Do we tell Chris or Nathan? Nathan at least deserves to know." Paige nodded "I agree, it's not fair on Nathan if we keep it to ourselves, and he needs to know to be on his guard."

Leo sat back and watched the sisters planning, decades later and they still work together as flawlessly as ever. The sister's conversation lost more words, until they were conversing with half sentences and glances. The sisters stopped, and nodded in unison, and turned and walked into the sitting room. Leo trailing behind joined them where they were sitting on the couches.

This was apparently the sign they were waiting for because as one they tilted their heads up to the roof and shouted "CHRIS!"

They waited for less than a minute when a swirl of blue lights descended from the ceiling taking the form of an extremely rumpled Chris. Raising his eyebrow in the trademark Halliwell way he straightened his clothes before folding his hands in front of him and asking "May I help you?"

As if on cue the sisters snorted, exchanged glances confirmed they all were reminded of a similar scene happening 19 years ago.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The sisters were once more shocked into silence. After travelling through time, and threatening to kill four of their family the Source of All Evil started **_**pouting**_**. After a mini argument he vanquished a Demon, grabbed Chris around the waist and orbed, flamed, whatever away.**

"**That's the Source of All Evil? What happens to Evil if that's the top Demon?" Paige quipped slowly.**

"**Well if it makes you feel better Paige, he was all ready to start hunting your ass down" replied Phoebe.**

"**Girls!" snapped Piper covering Wyatt's ears "Language around Wyatt please!"**

**A throat clearing turned their attention towards Leo, who was still scowling darkly. "Can I bring your attention back to the Source of All Evil being engaged to my son?"**

**Paige snorted "Your son? Now he's your son? You didn't seem to care around half an hour ago Leo".**

**Glaring at her he snapped back "He's my son when he's obviously being played by the Source! Now summon him here and get ready to vanquish him".**

**Phoebe coughed loudly "Yeah you don't want to do that" she hurried to explain when everyone turned to her "Chris may have taken an empathy blocking potion, but Nathan didn't. I suggest we wait a couple of hours before calling for Chris."**

**When everyone continued to look at her blankly she elaborated "Chris and Nathan haven't seen each other for who knows how long. Judging by what I could feel from Nathan I think they are using this time to get re – um – acquainted"**

**Paige's face lit up as she realised what Phoebe was trying to say "OH! Right! Well um. Let's go start making dinner yeah?" she said trying to distract Piper.**

**Frowning Piper shifted Wyatt around to check her watch "What? It's only 4? It's way too early to…" her voice drifted off as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Quickly passing Wyatt on to Leo, she clapped her hands together and yelled "CHRIS!" After a minute passed with no sign of Chris she narrowed her eyes and shifted her stance, just as she opened her mouth to yell for Chris again a pillar of blue orbs descended into the attic, taking the form of Chris.**

**Chris with a large red mark on his neck, with his hair messed up, and his clothing rumpled.**

**Plastering an interested look on his face over the scowl and straightening his clothing folding his hands he politely asked "May I help you?**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chris cast a confused look at Leo, who after glancing at his scowling wife and giggling sister-in-laws shot one back. Placing his hands on his hips looks scarily like his mother he repeated "May I help you?" louder this time.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Piper smiled at Chris "Peanut" she began only to be interrupted by her sisters giggles becoming full out laughter, Phoebe going as far as falling on the floor pointing at Chris, who looked down and quickly refolded his hands in front of his body.

"OI! I would like some back up here thank you!" Piper snapped at her sisters, who attempted to stifle their laughter, sniggering behind their hands. Turning a calculating gaze on her youngest "You better be in a committed relationship with this boy" she said warningly.

Nodding rapidly Chris said "Two years last month" suddenly he paled "Um, wha- what do you, um, what do you mean by uh, um by boy?" He stuttered out, sending his Aunts into more fits of laughter.

Ignoring her sisters completely Piper merely raised an eyebrow "I'm your mother honey, you can't hide _anything_ from me" She declared.

Alternating between pale and flushed Chris just stared open mouthed at his mother, who stared right back at him.

"F-Fine" he stammered out "You caught me, I'm gay"

**He blinked at her "Fine. You caught me, I'm gay"**

She smirked "I noticed"

**She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I noticed"**

"Oh would you two stop that!" Piper snapped, turning on her sisters, who had devolved into full-blown laughter once more.

Turning back to Chris she smiled softly "I want you to understand, you're my son, whom I love" she paused, waiting for him to look up from the floor to her face, his gaze searching. "As long as they give you their heart, then they have my approval"

Chris smiled shyly at his mother, then looked to his father eyes hopeful.

"Chris" Leo sighed, "I won't lie to you Chris, I don't like it." Chris' face fell. "But you're my son" he continued looking up at Chris "And as long as you're happy with this guy, then I can put aside my personal feelings for it." Chris beamed at his father.

"We totally support you Chris" Paige began, Phoebe nodding beside her taking over "And we are available to talk whenever you need an ear that doesn't belong to your parents."

Chris' smile grew brighter as he look at his family.

Having forgotten about their reasons for calling Chris his family beamed back at him.

"So Chris" Phoebe said with a smile "Who is the lucky guy? How did you meet?"

Chris' smile took on a raptured look as his eyes gazed off out the window.

"The Elders gave me a new charge around 3 years ago, I told you remember? Anyway he's a Witchlighter too" he said "Telepathic actually" he added nodding at Phoebe, who smiled at him.

"His powers are awesome" He continued "He can also conjure up illusions".

His family exchanged quick glances, each confirming with each other that they saw the love on Chris' face.

Phoebe stood and hugged Chris tightly, a smile stretching her face "I can feel your love for him, congratulations. What's his name?" she asked fondly?

"Nathan" Chris said "Nathan Holden".

He looked around confused, "What?" he said "Why are you looking like that?"

Piper looked at her sisters and saw her own look of terror reflected back. She sighed "Peanut, Chris" she began softly "Chris please sit down, we have something we need to tell you."

_**AN/: If you didn't see that coming then no cookies for you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this and I'm only writing this for amusement and to outdo my sister who is writing an Avengers fanfic.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Implied Slash, OOC Characters, AU from an unknown episode. And almost complete lack of knowledge about the comics (I'm working from the TV series).**

**Text in Bold is a Flashback**

_**Chapter 4**_

Chris blinked. Once, twice.

"You're all crazy" he finally said.

The Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter looked at each other, then back at Chris. "You're a Halliwell" Piper pointed out. Chris dropped his head into his hands "Point taken" he said, voice muffled by his hands. "So I end up getting engaged to the Source of All Evil?" he asked, Phoebe smiled softly "It's not that bad, I've been there before, as long as they don't be Evil everything will turn out fine".

They all cast her sceptical looks. "Hey! I'm serious!" she protested "In fact Chris is lucky, Nathan is genetically good because of his Whitelighter half, so combined with a Halliwell family spell we should be able to bind his evil half".

They continued to stare at her while Leo look contemplative, "It could work" he confirmed thoughtfully "We would need to use the all the Halliwell magics, including the Matriarch spell to weaken his Evil side".

Raising her eyebrow at him Paige said "Of course it would be easier if we were to strengthen his Good side too."

"Also we can't forget" interceded Piper "That Chris would have to introduce Nathan to everyone soon, and have everyone on hand to subdue him so we can cast the spell once the Source enters him".

Chris and Phoebe looked at each other blankly.

"OH! The Nexus!" Paige realised "We could cast the spell in the basement and tap into the power of the Nexus".

Phoebe gestured Chris into the kitchen and they stood up and left the room.

"I don't think they noticed we left" Chris said, looking into the sitting room. "What?" he said turning to face Phoebe fully, noticing her staring at him.

"I want to meet him" Phoebe replied, Chris looked at her before realisation spread across his face.

"Uh" he started, looking around for the phone "Lemme just call him".

"Why don't you just shout his name? He's part Whitelighter right?"

Flushing Chris said "I think it's best if I could talk to him before I summoned him over" while dialling a number from memory.

"**Yes Phoebe?" Chris asked after he finished orbing into the attic.**

"**Can you call Nathan? I want to know everything, and how you met, about your first date and so on" Phoebe begged. Chris smirked at his aunt's predictable behaviour**

"**Yeah sure, let me text him" Chris said grabbing his cell phone**

"**Why don't you just yell for him, he's still part Whitelighter right?" Phoebe asked.**

**Chris laughed "After the first time you guys met him it's best to call him first"**

**Phoebe cocked her head to the side "Oh?" She asked "I'm sensing a story there".**

**Chris laughed and threw himself down onto the couch "Oh yeah" he begun "It was shortly after our 2 year anniversary, you guys got suspicious when you were calling out to me to come down for dinner and I didn't respond. You all thought I might have snuck out you see, and you and Paige came up to check. You knocked on the door and I didn't respond, so you just barged in. Right through my silencing spell. The sound of the door slamming open gave us both a fright and we both orbed, he orbed back to his place and I orbed onto the floor behind the bed. You two screamed and Mom, Dad, and Coop came running up stairs to find me naked on the floor. The two of you finally got the story out of how you caught me in bed with a guy. And I finally got to get dressed, then Mom demanded I call him back. So I did, and he orbed back into my bedroom still completely naked. The look on your faces was hilarious. He was so embarrassed."**

"**If you're quite done laughing at my expense then the couch has your name on it tonight" Nathan's voice came from the open doorway. Chris pouted at this "Go grab our blankets and get the couch ready for us" he continued, still pouting Chris orb out of the room.**

"**For us?" Phoebe asked confused.**

**Blinking at her Nathan replied "Of course 'Us', I don't see why I should be punished for this"**

"Yeah, hey it's me… Yeah sorry about that… My Mom… Yeah she knows about us… It's alright, they're happy if I am... Yeah, yeah I am… Uh Aunty Phoebe wants to meet you… Yeah there's something really big I have to tell you too…" he said into the phone "No I don't mean that" he said quickly blushing again, "Uh as nice as that sounds my Aunt is standing right there listening to me… Nathan!" he squawked into the phone eyes widening, face as red as a tomato, cast a guilty look at Phoebe who merely waggled her eyebrows at him. "Yes, ok… See you soon… Uh-uh… Bye" he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in wonder.

"Alright spill" Phoebe demanded "I could feel your happiness through _both_ of our mental shields" with a dopey grin on his face he turned to her "He said 'I love you' before he hung up" he said grin growing larger.

"Is that the first time he's said that?" she asked a matching grin on her face.

"Yeah" he confirmed breathlessly, "I mean, I've daydreamed that he's said it, but I never thought he would say it.

"You didn't think he loved you?" she asked sceptically. "Oh no!" he corrected her quickly "I'm sure he does, but he's not really the kind of person to ever admit something like that." He said face dropping slightly "He's a fan of his masks. He says that he doesn't use a mask when with me, but still, I could never feel sure that I was talking to Nathan and not just another mask." He added.

Phoebe nodded sadly squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

"What's going on?" Piper asked suddenly, causing the two to jump, having not noticed their entry

"Nathan said 'I love you' to Chris" Phoebe said proudly.

"Shouldn't that be a happy moment Chris?" Paige questioned "You're looking like you just saw your puppy get ran over or something" she shrunk back under the force of Chris and Phoebe's combined glares.

"No" Chris said "I feeling like I'm floating or something, it's just that…" he averted his gaze "He hung up rather quickly, as if he was ashamed for saying it".

Paige nodded, missing his sudden lie. Piper however narrowed her eyes "Oh really?" she challenged moving forward to make everyone a coffee, trying to keep her hands busy "One would almost think that you were sad that he loved you, what with the morbid atmosphere in the room".

Chris blushed again, "What no! I love him!" He objected "I'm just nervous about him meeting you, I really don't want to scare him off" he defended.

Piper set down her coffee mug and put her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at her son. "Scare him off" she said dangerously "Scare him off, are you trying to imply something there Christopher Perry Halliwell?" she said, smirking as Chris gulped and looked to Leo, who stepped away from his side and gave him a look screaming 'You're on your own here'.

"If he was insinuating that you're a very scary woman who looks fully capable of tearing other people apart with just your facial expressions then yes, you are Barbas re-incarnated" drawled a voice from the staircase.

Leaning against the railing was an auburn haired young man. Descending the rest of the stairs and moving into the kitchen he strutted past Piper before turning to look at them. Amber eyes pierced each of them, locking onto them making them feel unable to look away, before finally connecting with Chris' emerald eyes. Instantly the feral look fled his eyes, and the muscles around his lips relaxed showing a slight upturning of his lips.

"If I knew that saying those words would have such an effect on you I would have said them a lot earlier" he said softly, almost as a whisper to Chris. "And I meant what I said, your family can't chase me away." He added.

Chris beamed at him crossing the room to stand at his side, turning to face his parents and aunts he took a deep breath, "Mom, Dad, Aunts Phoebe, Paige. This is Nathan Holden. He's uh, my boyfriend" he finished insecurely.

"Christopher" Nathan cut in with a smirk "I think they figured that out from your little speech earlier". Blushing Chris turned to him "Yeah well, I'm just going for dramatic effect. You can't complain as you were no doubt waiting on the stairs for the perfect moment to reveal yourself."

"Actually I was reminded of the old fairy tales, the valiant knight swoops down to save his beloved princess from the terrible dragon" Nathan argued. Chris raised an eyebrow "You picture yourself in a suit of armour?" he asked. "No" he stated bluntly still smirking "But I _was_ picturing you in a dress".

Chris blushed again and opened his mouth to retaliate when Nathan quickly added "Or you out of the dress, I'm not picky" causing Chris' mouth to snap shut with an audible click as his aunts for the third time that day erupted into laughter at his expense.

"They haven't changed at all" Paige gasped out, nodding Phoebe added "And to think they're only going to get worse!" Piper and Leo exchanged horrified looks at that, one thing they didn't need was their sons sex life broadcasted out for anyone to hear

"We haven't changed at all?" Nathan questioned turning to Chris "And how do they know we're going to get worse?" he asked narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Well you see it's like this" Chris began "Apparently we came back from the future before I was born to change time and save the world, Ridiculous right?" he said, hoping that his boyfriend would support him.

Nathan however looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding "Well that explains those dreams that we've been having since we met" he pointed out.

Chris blinked "Oh yeah I completely forgot about those".

The adults stopped and stared at the boys, surprised that not only did Nathan accept what they told him, but it seemed he already knew.

The boys laughed at the looks on their faces before Nathan suddenly froze. "Um Chris, if those dreams were true, then it means that today is the day that".

What Nathan was about to say was lost as 5 Demons shimmered into the Manor hallway energy balls in hand. The sisters spun around already in motion attacking the Demons, they had just vanquished them when 10 more Demons shimmered in taking the fallen Demons place.

When the air finally settled and there were no more Demons present Piper turned towards Nathan, knowing that he had no offensive powers to defend himself with, only to find that Chris was staring at the space that Nathan was supposed to be occupying.

Chris looked up at Piper, fear in his eyes "I saw it happen" he whimpered "He was stolen from right in front of me".

Wrapping her youngest in a warm embrace, she leant back and asked him "Chris, what was Nathan about to say? What happens today?"

"If the dreams were true" he sniffed "Then today is the day he becomes the Source of All Evil" he said looking at his Mother.

"I won't let it happen" he said firmly "I won't let him fall to Evil, let the others know to meet here. I'm the only one he won't kill, I can bring him back here."

Piper exchanged glances with her sisters who nodded and left the room to ready the Halliwells. She looked back down at her son. "We can do this" she said "We can save him".

Chris looked back at her with fiery determination burning in his eyes saying "Of course we will Mom, I refuse to fail him. I cannot fail him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this I'm only writing for fun.**

**You know the warnings, they are the same everytime**

**What do you guys think about the similarities between the flashback and the present?**

**Text in Bold is a Flashback**

_**Chapter 5**_

Leo watched his son pacing inside the crystal cage, feeling guilty at his inability to help him.

Piper sighed from beside him, "Chris sweetie" she said "Please sit down, pacing like that isn't helping anyone". She flinched away from the glare he threw her "Really?" he challenged "Well locking me up in a crystal cage isn't fucking helping anyone either is it?" he snarled.

**The sisters watched Chris concern clearly dancing across their faces. He was clearly in pain having refused once again to allow Leo to heal him, he was pacing in the attic every now and then glancing at the Book of Shadows as if hoping that it would suddenly provide the answers for him.**

"**Chris honey" Piper said, trying again to reason with him "Chris can you please calm down"**

**Chris spun around a deadly glare on his face "Calm down?" he snarled looking more dangerous by the second "Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down when the Source of All Evil has been kidnapped and even he can't get back?"**

**Leo scoffed "Oh please, he's probably getting them to worship at his feet as we speak".**

**Wincing at the glare Chris sent him he kept going "He's probably making them prove themselves to him, on their knees" he sneered at Chris.**

**The words had barely left his mouth when he blew apart in an explosion of blue orbs, which reformed themselves to reveal a very shocked Leo.**

**An equally shocked Chris looked down at his hand "Huh" he said "That's new".**

"**New huh?" Paige asked sarcastically, "Yeah" Chris responded absent-mindedly "I normally shatter them". He started pacing again not noticing the intrigued look on Piper's face**

"**So Chris" Piper began carefully "Exactly how do you shatter them?"**

**With an evil smirk Chris said "Like this" and flicked his hands at Leo who froze then shattered into broken orbs. Phoebe whistled appreciatively**

**Paige raised her eyebrows and reached out a fist to Chris "You rock little nephew", smirking at Paige he reached out and bumped fists with her.**

**Suddenly a maelstrom of flaming blue orbs appeared in the centre of the room.**

**As they died down Nathan's form because visible, the sisters gasped. Torn clothes hung from his blood soaked body, his eyes held a bloodthirsty look to them and a maniacal grin stretched across his face. In his hand was a huge red and blue sword stylized after a flame with blood dripping from it.**

"**Hello again Christopher" he said "Long time, no see" his grin stretching even further on his face.**

**Ignoring the blood covering his fiancé Chris sprung across the room and into his arms, holding on tightly tucking his head under Nathan's chin. He held on for a while before leaning back and running his hands over Nathan's body "Is this yours? Are you ok? This is a lot of blood." He started to say before being cut off by Nathan gripping his hair and leaning down for a deep kiss.**

**When they finally pulled apart Nathan's grin returned "You know me Love" he said "Fifty demons don't stand a chance".**

**Chris visibly relaxed at this "But you were gone for an hour" he argued concern still lacing his voice "You usually would take twenty minutes at the most".**

**Nathan shrugged "They ran" as if it explained it all.**

**With a sigh Chris nodded, apparently it did explain it all Paige mused.**

"**Wait, you were Source-napped by fifty demons and you expect us to believe that you took them all down without injury?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Wyatt may have Excalibur" he smirked holding up his own sword "But I have Dolor" he looked at his sword with love.**

"**Dolor means 'Pain' in Latin" Chris explained at the confused looks on the sister's faces.**

Leo jumped to his feet "That's it!" he snapped "I know you're scared you might lose him, either to Death or to the Source. But bitching at everyone is not going to make anything alright! Your family who loves you very much is out there turning over every stone in the underworld trying to find him! So please unless you have any ideas just shut up and sit down!"

Chris glared at his father before throwing himself down onto the armchair that was inside the crystal cage with him.

Paige orbed in "I've found him, call everyone back" she said quickly, Piper quickly gripped the Triquetra medallion she wore around her neck sending a magical pulse through it.

All over the house people started orbing, beaming, and shimmering in, and rushed towards the sitting room.

With a wave of her hand Paige summoned a map from the attic and spread it out onto the coffee table "Alright troops" she said "He's being held in this cave here, if we orb or whatever into the surrounding caves we can ambush them and surround them all at once. We'll have to hurry because it looked like they were starting some kind of ritual." She explained quickly.

Phoebe kicked one of the crystals out of alignment lowering the cage, "Let's go" Chris said quickly before exploding into a swirl of blue orbs which sunk down into the floor.

The orbs bounced back up and Chris fell out of them with a look of shock on his face, he disappeared again only to be thrown back up. "I can't orb down" Chris explained looking panicked.

Wyatt crossed the room and grasped Chris' arm and then disappeared into a swirl of orbs, only to be bounced back himself. "Neither can I" Wyatt gasped.

Shocked other family members tried to leave the house magically. "Quiet quiet!" Piper said loudly "Someone try the front door" she ordered.

"It won't work" a new voice came from the observatory.

The Halliwell clan spun as one to look at the archway.

"We can't allow you to interfere" a white robed man said, stepping through to the sitting room. "We do apologize, but for the greater good this must happen naturally".

Chris' hand flew up ready to blast the Elder, but Wyatt held his arms down.

"What do you mean it must happen naturally" Leo questioned squinting at the Elder, he had already lost one son to the supposed 'Greater Good' even if Nathan wasn't family officially he was close enough.

Smiling sadly the Elder turned to Chris "If you can overpower the evil inside young Johnathan Holden then there is a chance for your spells to work." Turning back to Leo "But if he cannot regain control of himself then he will have to be vanquished." He finished softly.

He turned and walked back towards the observatory pausing to look at Chris once more "He was destined to become the Source, he will be capable of resisting, but whether or not he does is not up to us." He looked up alarmed "You must prepare he is coming here".

"Too late" a voice drawled from behind the Elder, who spun around to face the speaker only to burst into flames as a fireball connected with his chest.

The flames died down to show Nathan standing there, his clothes torn and blood stained.

"Why hello Christopher" he said smirking "Long time, no see".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this I'm only writing for fun.**

**You know the warnings, they are the same every time**

**I realised that I hadn't really lived up to my Angst genre, so hopefully this chapter is extra angsty for you. As a side note, I absolutely did not cry after writing this chapter, just for those of you who were wondering…**

**Text in Bold is a Flashback**

_**Chapter 6**_

Leo felt so sorry for Chris, the defeated look on his face when he realised exactly who was talking to him was heart breaking.

The grin on Nathan's, no the Source's face Leo corrected himself, grew so much he could only assume that it had seen the look too.

"What's the matter beloved?" the Source taunted "Is something wrong?" tilting it's head in a way so similar to how Nathan acted, it smirked evilly when it saw another look of loss flash across Chris' face.

Those who knew Nathan shuddered, the smirk was the same as Nathan's, only it held real evil behind it, and it was noticeable to everyone.

Snarling Chris stepped forward "Don't call me that!" he snapped out "You're not Nathan". The Source tilted its stolen head again "Oh?" it challenged "I could be. The body is Nathan's. The powers?" It lifted Nathan's hand and a huge fireball appeared "Well there is just a small boost there, easily adapted to. You could still be with Nathan Christopher" He stretched his hand out for Chris "All you have to do is take my hand" he said so softly that everyone strained to listen.

"No" Chris whispered. "No" he said again louder, "I'm in love with Nathan, not the Source of All Evil" he shouted at the Source who simply laughed.

Shaking its head with laughter "Oh Chris" the Source crooned "You don't understand. On one hand there is the Source of All Evil, and on the same hand is Nathan. There is no us. There is simply me."

Chris paled.

"Ah" the Source cackled "I see you now understand. Nathan gave himself willing to me. And all it took was a command for an army of Demons to kill everyone close to you."

Some of the various Halliwells shifted their weight, almost feeling guilty. But all of them angered that the Source dared to threaten that.

"Chris" a voice came from behind him, and Cupid stepped forward "I can sense his love, even through the pure evil that is the Source, and he's still there fighting. If he was willing to offer his body as a host for the Source to stop you feeling pain then his love must be powerful." Chris' face began to lift again. "Fight for him Chris" Coop urged "Fight for him".

Snarling the Source held out its hand and threw a fireball at the Cupid, which exploded into the staircase beside him. The Source threw a glare at its hand for a split second before returning its attention to Chris standing before him.

"It's too late Christopher, your lover is dead, it's just a shame he was such a weak witch. Casting glamours is a skill that even the weakest Witch can do" the Source sneered before bursting into a pillar of flame and vanishing.

Leo just managed to catch Chris before he collapsed, tears now streaming freely down his face, guiding him to the couch he squeezed Chris' hands saying "It's okay Chris we can fix this".

Snorting Chris shook his head "No we can't" he argued "You heard what the Elder said, Nathan has to be the one to fix this." He looked up smiling happily.

"And" he continued "Uncle Coop was right, he's alive and fighting." He laughed.

"Uh Chris" Wyatt said carefully "I don't know what you heard, but I heard the Source say Nathan was dead"

With a smirk flittering across his face Chris looked Wyatt dead in the eye "The Source also said that Nathan was a weak Witch. Not only is Nathan an Illusionist, but he's also half-Whitelighter. Casting glamours? Nathan's been casting glamours since he was a baby." He said smugly.

Piper clapped her hands "Right people, let's move, we need potions and spells. Chop chop" she ordered as she start shooing people into the next room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper jerked awake with a start.

She sat there for a moment trying to figure out what woke her, giving it up as a lost cause she dressed and headed downstairs for a drink.

Stepping into the kitchen she froze at the sight of Chris sitting at the island counters, she could see his head held in his hands, silent tears dripping from his face.

She recalled the last time she saw this sight.

**Piper slipped downstairs quietly, wincing when baby Chris decided to dance on her kidney again. Walking into the kitchen she hesitated when she saw Chris sitting head in hands, at the kitchen counter, she was about to step forward when she heard him sniff.**

**It was then she noticed his heaving shoulders and the tears falling down his cheeks.**

**Piper stood there, her Mother's instincts were telling her to go comfort her child, but her knowledge of Chris' personality made her wait, she knew Chris wouldn't be happy if he knew she saw him in such a vulnerable state.**

**Making up her mind she started to move forward only to be stopped by a hand on her arm, turning she looked up into the feral eyes of Nathan who was shaking his head at her. He placed a finger over his mouth and gestured for her to return upstairs.**

**Without waiting for her response he walked past her and took a seat next to Chris, shifting until their bodies were resting against each other.**

**Piper stood there watching as what seemed like years passed before Chris turned and buried his head into Nathan's shoulder and began sobbing loudly, as she watched Nathan gently lifted Chris onto his lap and tucked his head under his chin wrapping his arms around Chris.**

**Nathan turned his head and locked eyes with her, Piper was shocked to see the tears in his own eyes. After a while he turned away and kept sitting there just holding Chris who had quietened down. His nuzzled his nose into Chris' hair and murmured something to him, Chris sleepily nodded in response.**

**Piper could only watch as Nathan shifted his hold on Chris as he stood up with Chris' legs automatically wrapping around his waist, his head resting on Nathan's bare shoulder. Nathan nodded to her slightly as he walked past her carrying Chris up the stairs gently.**

**Piper stood there for a while longer suddenly realising that perhaps she was wrong. Looking up at the stairs her son had just been carried up, Nathan was more than right for her son, the love that Nathan felt for her son had never been so obvious before. She felt stupid, looking back at how they interacted only an idiot couldn't have seen the love they had for each other.**

Looking at the weeping form of her son she felt her heart shatter in millions of tiny pieces, knowing that there would be no comfort for Chris tonight, blinking away tears she turned and silently made her way back up stairs.

Slipping into her bed Leo stirred next to her, green eyes blinking sleepily up at her. Her restraint snapped and she flung herself at her husband.

Two Halliwells cried themselves to sleep. Piper on her concerned husband, And Chris at the kitchen bench under the pained but loving gaze of a transparent Auburn haired youth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this I'm only writing for fun.**

**You know the warnings, they are the same every time**

**So I had to stop and think to myself about where I was going with this, and I realised that at the rate I'm going I either going to finish the story at around 10 chapters, or start writing a sequel. I'm going to leave it up to you guys, my beloved readers.**

**Also a big thanks to Algrandz, Arikathefirst, Sblck, Ptitblond, TVADDiCT11, Totallystarstruck, and weiliya. For your passive aggressive support of me by either following or favouriting my story or even both. :D**

**This is for you! (Kinda, I'm enjoying this too much to give up)**

**YAY Over 300 viewers! (I'm going to ignore the difference between Viewers and Visitors ok?)**

**Text in Bold is a Flashback**

_**Chapter 7**_

Worried Leo left Piper asleep and headed downstairs, his mind focused on the reasons for him to feel so worried. First Nathan gets captured and possessed by the Source, then Chris has a breakdown because he's terrified that as powerful as Nathan is he won't be able to fight, and now Piper crawls into bed and breaks down as well and he has to spent most of the night comforting her.

He was so focused on his thoughts he didn't notice Chris was there until he sat down at the counters, shocked he almost dropped his mug, thankful when he caught it because Chris was asleep.

Looking at him Leo could see that he had cried himself to sleep, 'And Piper' Leo realised 'Piper must have seen him and been unable to comfort him'.

Sighing, tears in his eyes he set his coffee down and put his hands on Chris orbing him upstairs and placing him in his bed, watching as Chris burrowed into his blankets latching onto one of his pillows and burying his nose into it inhaling deeply.

As he left Chris' room he saw Phoebe standing there, sorrow dancing across her face.

"It's his pillow" she said sadly as they made their way downstairs "He was always ashamed to admit to anyone who wasn't Chris, but purple was his favourite colour, apparently it made him think of his Mother."

"Makes" Leo corrected "He's still alive"

"I know" Phoebe said softly "I'm just getting affected by all the negative emotions in the manor right now."

Leo smiled sympathetically as he sat back down and picked up his coffee again "We have to find him" he said "I screwed up so badly with the Nathan from the bad future, I can't be that man to him, I can't just another father figure who hates him."

It was Phoebe's turn to smile sympathetically as she patted Leo's arm in comfort.

Leo sighed and stood, moving over to the sink to wash his cup.

"This is nice, kinda morbid, but I like it" Phoebe said.

"Huh" came Leo's response.

"This proverb thingy" Phoebe said "Didn't you write it?"

Confused Leo turned around, on the whiteboard on the fridge someone had written _"Cry havoc, and let loose the Dogs of War"_ in large block writing with a heart surrounding it. Moving towards it he tried to place the writing, but found he couldn't.

"Hey Guys" Paige said as she orbed into the kitchen, squinting at what they were looking at "Morbid" she chirped, before moving to make coffee "Henry will bring the kids over later, I couldn't sleep."

Phoebe threw her younger sisters a long look "And yet you're so bubbly today?" she scowled.

Paige grinned raising her coffee mug "Coffee" she announced happily, before taking another long drink. Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned back to the whiteboard, "I just can't place it, I know I've heard that before" she whined.

Paige's mug shattered and she stepped forward staring at the words written on the fridge.

"Nathan" she said almost whispering.

**Leo orbed into the attic, looking for the sisters, spotting Paige talking to Nathan he headed over. Sneering at Nathan he spoke to Paige "Hey Paige, do you know where Piper and Phoebe are? There's something I need their help with".**

**Paige nodded "Uh yeah, they went shopping with Chris, Nathan here accidently" making quotation marks with her fingers in the air as she said the last word "mentioned that Chris has an amazing eye for fashion, and they all but mauled him, I decided to stay home to get dirt on Chris" she said happily, fist bumping Nathan as they smirked at each other.**

**Leo rolled his eyes "Can you call them?" he asked "There is a horde of demons gathering in the Underworld, the Elders think they're going to go after the baby"**

**Paige frowned standing, she moved over to the map of the Underworld looking over it "Where were they gathering?" she asked Leo who had followed her over.**

**Squinting at the map Leo stepped forward "There" he said pointing "They have numbers so they might try to just overrun you" he warned, "You should get your sisters so you can launch a pre-emptive strike" he suggested**

**A laugh came from behind them as Nathan pushed past Leo and looked closely at the spot Leo had indicated, "Why would she do that?" he asked cockily "I'm here aren't I? I'm sure if Paige asks politely I could deal with it" he said raising his eyebrow at Paige.**

**Leo scoffed "We want them vanquished" he said coldly "Not bowing to you".**

**Nathan ignored him and kept looking at Paige "You would be able to have a day off" he said sounding as if he was trying to tempt a dog with a toy "You could join Piper and Phoebe and connect with your nephew, while I do all the dirty work, I don't mind really".**

**Paige's other eyebrow joined the first as she asked "And what? You want me to get on my knees and beg for your help?" she snapped, her tone and eyes indicating she was teasing him.**

**Nathan hesitated and appeared to be in thought for a moment before nodding "Now you mention it that would be nice" he chirped.**

**Rolling her eyes Paige lifted one hand to her head and her other over her heart "Oh no" she cried dramatically "Whom ever could help us defeat the horde of nasty demons?"**

**Nathan and Leo just looked at her, Nathan with indifference, and Leo with horror.**

"**Ehm Hem" Paige coughed pointedly at Nathan "If only there was a valiant knight" she paused her monologue and looked Nathan up and down "Well, A bloody thirsty half-demon would do" she noted "Well?" she demanded when Nathan just stood there "Off you go Kill kill boom boom"**

**Pouting Nathan whined "But you didn't say the magic word".**

**With a horrified gasp Paige widened her eyes and clasped her hands over her mouth "You're right, I'm so sorry. Could you **_**please**_** go kill all those demons for us?" she asked.**

**Nathan rolled his eyes and bowed to her "Close enough" he said as he turned and walked away "Cry Havoc, and let loose the Dogs of War" he threw over his shoulder, he paused at the door to the attic and looked over at Paige "And for future reference, the magic word is 'Havoc'" he turned to leave before pausing again "Although pointing me at them and just saying 'Kill' works too" he quipped before erupting into a pillar of flaming orbs.**

**Leo turned to Paige after he left "He's the Source of All Evil and you expect him to actually help you vanquish demons? We'd be lucky if he doesn't lead the attack!" he yelled at her.**

**This was the sight Piper, Phoebe, and Chris were treated to when they walked into the attic later that day. Paige and Leo standing toe to toe screaming at each other.**

"**How could you be so stubborn?" Paige screeched "He's your **_**son**_** and just because he's in love with the Source of All Evil doesn't mean you need to treat him as an invalid!"**

**Leo went red "He thinks that the Source loves him back! It's impossible! He's Evil! The Source is just using him!" he yelled. **

**The three Halliwells looked to the left as a pillar of blue fireballs ascended and formed into a smirking Nathan. The smirk left his face temporarily as he looked at Leo and Paige in confusion.**

"**How dare you!" Paige screamed "It's a shame that the Source of All Evil is a better person than you!"**

**Nathan's smirk grew wider at that and Piper, Phoebe, and Chris winced.**

"**Bullshit!" Leo bellowed back "How many innocent has he killed right in front of Chris without being stopped?"**

"**2" Nathan interrupted helpfully, looking over and seeing Piper and Phoebe "Car crash" he added in explanation "The drivers were drunk and drove straight into my SUV, we survived with little injury but they died instantly".**

"**See!" Leo was quick to point out "He even admits to killing innocents!"**

**Piper rolled her eyes and froze Leo.**

**Fixing both Nathan and Paige with a calculating stare she put her hips on her hips and waited.**

**They both shifted their weight guiltily.**

"**Well?" Piper demanded.**

"**It's Leo's fault!" Paige cried out "He wanted me to bring you home so you could vanquish some demons, and Nathan offered to go instead! And we thought you deserved a day to yourself so I let him" she finished with a shrug.**

**Piper raised an eyebrow "And what was Leo's problem?" she asked as they watched Nathan conjure a marker and uncap it.**

"**He didn't want me to rally the demons and lead the attack I presume" Nathan stated moving over to Leo.**

**Phoebe grinned and rushed over to Nathan and stole his marker while he just conjured another.**

"**Exactly" Paige said smugly.**

**Piper pinched the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb "And what did you do then Paige?"**

**Paige smirked "I cried 'Havoc' and let loose the Dog of War" she replied innocently**

"**The Dog of War" questioned Piper**

"'**Cry Havoc, and let loose the Dogs of War' is Nathan's favourite saying" explained Chris "Paige means she asked Nathan to go and he went and destroyed them all, don't forget the porn moustache." He added to Nathan and Phoebe who were drawing away.**

**Rolling her eyes, which she had been doing a lot of since she met Nathan, she asked "And what did you do Nathan? And is drawing a penis on his cheek really needed?"**

**Nathan paused and looked at Leo's cheek "You're right" he said "He needs a matching one" before drawing another one on his other cheek.**

**He offered the pen to Paige who jumped at the chance, before turning to watch as Paige, tongue between her teeth, start to write over his face.**

"**I was let loose, I flamed over, and I tore them to pieces before burying their bones in some old ladies back yard. Is that even an insult?" he said like it was obvious.**

**Piper pinched her nose again "She made it up when she was in high school" she said in explanation "Now whose yard did you bury the bones in?" she asked.**

**Nathan shrugged "I didn't, I lied for effect"**

**Sighing in relief Piper opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off.**

"**I orbed them up to the Elder's Council Chamber instead." He said distractedly having conjured another marker for himself and Chris.**

"I remember that now" said Phoebe, "That was one of the best days of my life" she added staring at Leo's face clearly trying to recall what they drew.

Leo went red as he desperately tried not to recall what they drew, or the consequent telling off he got when he went to the grocers without being told.

"This is good" Leo said "It means that Nathan is still fighting".


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this I'm only writing for fun. Nor do I own Harry Potter (The reason will become obvious soon)**

**You know the warnings, they are the same every time**

**Ok, so last Chapter was majorly a flashback, but I had a Dust Spider to get rid of. "Cry Havoc, and let loose the Dogs of War" is actually a favourite quote of mine and I felt that it suited Nathan, with the words Havoc, Dogs, and War in it. As Nathan is generally a Mischievous, Blood thirst Puppy.**

**Also, this chapter is where is becomes really about my lack of knowledge about the comics, I however had read lots of fanfiction and have chosen the two names I liked the most.**

**LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP! A month has passed since Chapter 7**

**Text in Bold is a Flashback**

_**Chapter 8**_

Piper looked sternly at her nieces sitting together on the couch "And WHAT do you think you were doing sneaking off to the Underworld to go after the Source?" she snapped.

Paige looked at her twin daughters with disappointment on her face, "I thought we had taught you better than this" she said, her disappointment evident in her voice.

The girls winced and cringed at the sound of their Mother's voice.

"Well?" Phoebe asked "What were you doing down there?"

Patience looked at her sister and tilted her head, Prudence shook her head and looked and Piper, then and Phoebe, then back at Patience. Patience nodded, then raised her eyebrow, Prudence shrugged a shoulder in response.

"Girls" Paige said warningly.

Wincing again they took a deep breath in unison.

"We weren't going after the Source Aunt Piper" Patience began, "We went to spy for Chris" Prudence finished.

Piper narrowed her eyes at this and called for Chris, who appeared in a swirl of blue lights, looking like death warmed over.

"See!" shouted Prudence, "We had too" Patience continued.

"We couldn't stand Chris looking like this" Patience said, "So we went to find what information we could to help him get his boyfriend back" Prudence explained.

At the mention of Nathan Chris' head whipped up and his eyes locked onto the twins.

"And" he demanded "What did you find out?"

Ignoring his mother's scolding for being rude, he sat down and stared at the twins.

The twins stared at each other and grinned, before speaking in a total Gred and Forge manner, beginning and ending sentences with different speakers.

Once again ignoring Piper's mutters of "We should never have let them watch that"

They began explaining what they saw

***~FLASHBACK NOT OF THE FUTURE NATHAN IN THE PAST BUT OF THE PRESENT NATHAN IN THE PRESENT~***

**Two pillars of blue lights twirled each other before forming into two young girls, completely identical down to their black leather garb.**

**Wiggling their fingers at each other they shimmered and took the forms of two blonde woman growing as they did so.**

**Linking arms they strutted out of the small cavern they landed in and joined the throng of Demons and Warlocks moving towards a large central cave.**

**Standing dressed fully in Blacks and Reds was Nathan, the boy that the girls knew their favourite cousin was completely crazy for, the same one who Chris wasn't eating, sleeping, or resting because of.**

**Exchanging a glance they merged into the crowd slipping closer to Nathan.**

**Nathan raised his hands and everyone fell silent, obeying him like they only would the Source.**

**Getting closer the girls could see under his glamours, they gasped, he looked just as bad as Chris did.**

**Sunken cheeks and black bags under his eyes made him look horrific, the way his usually bouncing curls lay flat and dry against his skull showed truly how bad things were.**

**The twins listened to his speech only half listening, mostly just observing Nathan for anything to take home, when he winked at them. Confused the girls could only stare as the evil visible in his eyes gave way to something feral before his shifted his legs and his foot knocked something.**

**Cracks echoed their way throughout the cavern as sections of the roof suddenly started collapsing onto the gathered demons.**

**As the feral look was forced back by the evil a look of rage crossed his once beautiful face as he realised what was happening.**

**Knowing his only choice was to flame away before being crushed himself he erupted into flame vanishing from the cave. The sisters looked at each other and orbed out as one.**

**Orbs reforming into the Halliwell Manor sitting room they high-fived allowing their glamours to fall.**

**Smugly smiling they turned around, their smiles dropped as they looked into the angry faces of their mother and aunts.**

***~END OF FLASHBACK NOT OF THE FUTURE NATHAN IN THE PAST BUT OF THE PRESENT NATHAN IN THE PRESENT~***

They looked unrepentant as they spoke.

"We aren't sorry we did it" Patience confirmed her look.

"We had to do it, Chris was getting worse" Prudence said casually crossing her arms and lifted her chin defiantly.

Leo and Wyatt entered as Chris tipped his back and laughed.

Freezing shocked at the sound of Chris laughing, something he hadn't done in around a month, his father and brother looked questioningly at their wife and mother respectively.

Piper quirked the corner of her mouth up, "It seems as if Nathan is giving the Source a run for its money" she said.

Leo and Wyatt exchanged glances before turning back.

"It makes sense" Wyatt began, capturing the attention of Chris "Entire tribes of demons who were allying themselves with the Source keep disappearing without a trace. And there was a cave in today at a meeting, and I'm almost 100% that the Source winked at me."

The twins nodded "He did" they said in unison "He did it to us too".

Wyatt shuddered at the echo their combined voices made while Leo spoke.

"The Elders have also reported a lot of Dark Artefacts are showing up in the Council Chambers, complete with Christmas wrapping, bows and cards." The sisters and Leo smiled at the reminder.

**Piper and Leo walked into the Kitchen to see Paige and Phoebe standing in the corner whispering, the two would occasionally glance over at the dining room table visible through the archway.**

**Confused the two joined them and peeked out.**

**Sitting at the table humming to himself was Nathan.**

**He was wrapping up a large box.**

**Watching as he affixed a bow to the top then moved it to the side, he conjured another box and with gloved hands reached into the bag beside him.**

**He pulled out an orb that pulsed with an evil red light.**

**Leo surged forward "What are you doing?" he yelled.**

**Nathan looked up at him blinking "I'm wrapping presents" he said, then looked back down.**

**Placing the orb carefully onto the cushion he conjured in the box he closed it and started measuring wrapping tape.**

"**What?" Leo shouted "Do you know what that is?"**

**Nathan paused what he was doing and leaned on his elbows on the table, looking curiously at Leo "Yes, it's the Orb of Haraknar" as if it was obvious.**

"**Yes it's the Orb of Haraknar!" Leo snapped back "Do you know how dangerous that is to handle?"**

**Nathan looked at Leo as if he had grown another head, he pointed at Leo "You do realise that it only makes people change gender right?"**

**Leo blinked. Leo blinked again, he tilted his head to the side "Um what?" he asked confused "It drains your life energy" he argued weakly.**

**Shaking his head Nathan looked at the Orb with fondness "Don't be silly" he said "Watch" and before anyone could stop him he touched the Orb to Leo's forehead and sent a pulse of magic through it.**

**Leo stiffened then fell to the ground. The sisters rushed forward concerned and angry. They help Leo up who then glared at Nathan. "You're lucky I can't die like that" he accused darkly.**

"**Yes you can" Nathan argued, "However the Orb didn't drain your life energy now did it?"**

"**Yes it did" Leo snapped back, not noticing the sisters turn and stare at him, "You just tried to kill me!"**

**Nathan raised an eyebrow then waved a hand dismissively "Whatever Leah" he said.**

**Leo opened his mouth to argue then paused "Leah?" he asked confused.**

**Nathan smirked and looked at Leo's chest "Is it just me or is it cold in here?" he asked amusement laced through his voice.**

**Leo looked down and let out a high-pitched scream before covering his mouth.**

"**Turn me back" he order staring in horror at the breasts he had pushing up against his now tight shirt.**

"**No" Nathan said.**

"**Yes!" Leo said, before squawking as Phoebe reached out and pinched her nipple. "That hurt!" she yelped folding her arms across her now large chest.**

"**No" Nathan said again pouting "You yelled at me".**

**Leo sighed "I'm very sorry for yelling at you Nathan, but I thought you were handling a dangerous dark artefact." She said trying to convince him.**

**Nathan levelled a blank gaze at her "It's not a dark artefact" he argued "It was made by one of their" he pointed at the sisters "ancestors and sent to Haraknar they were dating for cheating on them."**

**The women all blinked and looked at each other.**

"**What are you doing with it then?" Piper asked curiously.**

"**Sending it to my Mom" Nathan said, then paused "Or my Dad, because technically he's still a dude right now".**

"**What?" Paige yelped "How can you be born if you turn your dad into a chick?"**

"**A year before my Dad met my other Dad he was turned into a chick by the Orb of Haraknar which disappeared after he touched it." Nathan explained patiently.**

"**Oh" Paige said confused "Can you change Leo back now?" she asked.**

"**No" Nathan said again "He's less of a dick like this".**

"**He has less dick now you mean" Phoebe said.**

**Piper just rolled her eyes as they giggled.**

"**Oi!" she said catching their attention "If you don't change my husband back then I will make Chris a girl" she ordered laying a hand on her stomach.**

**Nathan stared at her stomach for a while, then looked down at his own groin, deep in thought "Nope nothing" he said looking disappointed.**

**While the sisters were looking at him in shock he reached out and touch Leo's forehead with the Orb again causing her to collapse again.**

"Yeah, he's really good at that" Paige said absently. Nodding Phoebe looked at Leo smirking "He definitely was wasn't he Leah?" she asked.

Blushing Leo coughed "I think that's enough of that" he said, ignoring the questioning look the younger generation was giving him.

Phoebe looked at Chris thoughtfully for a moment before grabbing both his and Paige's arms and beginning to drag them out of the room.

"Hey Chris, how about your Aunt Paige and I tell you more stories about our time with Nathan in the past?" they heard her say as she pulled them up the stairs.

Leo sighed sadly "Its okay honey, I'm sure he'll understand you were a different person back then" Piper said hugging him tightly.

"Uh Mom?" Wyatt interrupted "We have more news".

Leo brightened considerably "Oh yeah" he remembered "You'll want to sit down for this" he said smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this I'm only writing for fun.**

**You know the warnings, they are the same every time**

**YAY! I'm finally explaining how Nathan got as Future Nathan is/was!**

**This is the lead up to the finale. There may be another chapter after the finale but that will likely be an epilogue followed by an Author's Note.**

**Text in Bold is a Flashback**

_**Chapter 9**_

2 Months after the surprising announcement from the Elders, the Charmed Ones, their Husbands and the next generation were gathered around a table in the attic. The Sisters were pointing at various people and then to locations on the map on the table.

"What? No!" Chris protested "I will be going straight to him! He won't hurt me!" he argued.

Leo shook his head as this started another argument, hearing the tinkle of orbing Leo looked over his shoulder absentmindedly before yelping in surprise and stepping in front of his family.

Jumping everyone spun to see Nathan standing at the attic door.

Chris gasped in shock at Nathan's appearance. Nathan's hair was plastered to his skull dripping water onto his equally soaked clothes, which clung tightly to his skin and bones frame. Huge black circles were under his eyes making his unnaturally pale skin look even paler. The feral look in his eyes was mixed in with fear.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably, his arms tightening from where they were wrapped around himself.

"The Nexus" he rasped a pained look on his face "You need to use the Nexus to vanquish me" he explained

Instantly the Halliwells started protesting, through Chris they felt like Nathan was already their brother, and they would do anything to save him.

"You have no choice!" he exclaimed silencing them "I'm losing this battle" he said slowly, pain filling his voice "If you remove our souls and send us into the Nexus I can fight the Source on equal footing" he begged "And if I fail, then you will have no choice but to vanquish us both"

"No!" Chris yelled "You can't defeat him like that! You don't have any offensive powers! He'll destroy you"

A small pained smile flickered across Nathan's face "That's why you will cast a spell to remove the good and evil from our powers and fuse them together" he explained "We will have the same powers".

Piper turned to Phoebe and Paige "Is it possible?" she asked them.

"What? No! You can't consider this!" Chris shouted spinning around to stare at his mother in horror.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other frowning. "I remember the spell from then" Phoebe said slowly. Paige nodded "I remember parts of it too" she confirmed. Turning to back to Piper she said "We will try and improve the spell this time, fix the flaws that happened last time".

Chris yelled "No! We can't do this! He'll die!"

Phoebe and Paige went over to the side of the Attic whispering furiously.

Chris went over to Nathan who was still standing there looking pained. "Nathan please! Don't do this!"

"Chris, leave" Nathan heaved out "I need to concentrate to keep the Source at bay, and I can't do it when I'm distracted by your very smell of the sound of your voice."

Chris winced as Leo made his way over "Do you want me to take you somewhere?" Leo asked.

Nodding Nathan gasped out "A cold shower, bring the crystal cage".

Leo nodded crossing the room quickly and grabbing some crystals, "Come on" he said grabbing Nathan's shoulder and orbing out.

Phoebe and Paige walked back to Piper and handed her a notepad with writing on it.

Inspecting the spell carefully she compared it to what she could remember.

"**So how exactly are you the Source of All Evil and yet not Evil?" Piper asked Nathan as they worked.**

**Nathan paused where he was kneading batter looking over his shoulder slightly "It was your sisters" he said "When I came to them barely holding on they came up with a spell to help me."**

**Piper nodded smiling as she continued mixing the batter "That sounds like them, what did the spell do?" she asked.**

"**First it removed the morality barriers from my powers, you know made them all neutral instead of good or evil. Then they fused my powers with the Sources, so that the Source and I were sharing a power pool instead of only using each other's." He explained frowning slightly.**

"**They didn't take into account the corruption factor though" he said slowly "Even though the powers were neutral they were borderline good and evil. So I was forced to use the Source's own powers to defeat him. And even though I couldn't become evil I could become" he paused at this tilting his head "Dark" he said finally.**

**He finished kneading the batter and stepped aside for Piper to replace it with the batter from her bowl as she started shaping the cookies.**

"**So" he continued, "Even though I wasn't evil by the time I had vanquished the Source I had become Dark, and with the Source being gone I couldn't have my magical morality turned Light or Neutral."**

**Piper nodded slowly eyebrows furrowed in thought as Phoebe and Paige walked into the kitchen following their noses who were directing them at cookies.**

"**What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked reaching out for a cookie cooling on the tray.**

"**Why I'm Dark but not Evil" Nathan said bluntly slapping Phoebe's hand away with a flyswatter he conjured.**

"**Oh yeah! I had a question about that" Paige said excitedly, "Why do you only have some of the Source's powers? The Source is stronger than any of us individually but you could only take on two of us without losing?" she continued at Nathan's raised eyebrow.**

**Nathan nodded at that "Good question, as I was explaining to Piper my morality is neutral, but my Magical morality is Dark, meaning I have access to only certain powers. If I had become Light I would have gotten different powers, like Energy balls instead of Fireballs." He explained.**

"**What spell did they cast and why energy balls?" Piper asked curiously.**

**Nathan looked over at her "Energy balls, like Blinking were a Witch power, so they are Light powers even if Demons and Warlocks now use them." He said cheerfully.**

"**And the spell?" Piper asked pointedly.**

**Nathan rolled his eyes "Witches and their spells" he teased playfully before he began reciting the spell from memory**

"It could work" Piper mused thoughtfully as Leo orbed back in

"What do you think baby?" she asked him handing him the notepad.

"Is this with everyone?" Leo asked Piper who nodded.

"Why don't we invoke the ancestors too?" he suggested looking at Paige and Phoebe.

They looked thoughtful before nodding as one "It would work" they said simultaneously, before smiling at each other and bumping their hips playfully.

Piper wrote several more lines at the beginning before looking it over.

"He said to use the Nexus didn't he?" she asked the other three who nodded. She flipped the page over and started writing again, peaking between the first spell and her second.

"How's this?" she asked them flipping the paper around to show them.

They all nodded and Paige cast a duplication spell on the paper and they began handing it out to the Halliwells who could cast spells.

"Alright people!" Piper exclaimed "Memorize this spell! We will head down to the Basement to cast it soon. Those who can't teleport will stand next to someone who can. We aren't sure what will happen this time but apparently last time it conjured up a second body for the second soul. You cannot interfere with either of them "she said looking at Chris sternly at this "The Source can only be defeated by Nathan. If Nathan loses, well if Nathan loses you know the plan." She ended sadly.

As the Halliwell clan gathered in the basement those with magic, leaving Coop and Henry off to the side, they stood in a circle around the Triquetra Piper was drawing on the ground.

As Piper stepped back to join the circle Leo orbed in with a drenched and shivering Nathan.

Placing him in the centre of the Triquetra Leo stepped back and merged into the circle.

As one the Halliwells joined hands forming a complete circle around Nathan.

Exchanging a glance Piper nodded causing the circle to stand chanting as one

"_Prudence, Penelope, Patrica, Melinda  
Astrid, Helena, Laura, Grace  
Halliwell Witches stand strong beside us,_

_Ancient Nexus pure and strong,  
Power this spell, let it belong  
Gathered magic take the man before us,_

_Take both Good and Evil from him,  
Let him know no right or wrong,_

_Split in half, a body a spirit.  
Together they fight a battle of merit._

_The Victor shall stay, live another day.  
The other will fade into magic without delay."_

They intoned three times, watching in horror but not stopping for fear of harming Nathan.

Nathan's flesh began rippling after the first read-through and it looked as if there was a face stretching through his skin as he began screaming an unearthly screech.

Nathan somehow forced himself to his feet clutching his head and the second face shifted beneath his skin.

As they finished chanting the gathered teleported out of the room, leaving Wyatt, Chris, and the Sisters, who were backing away towards the basement steps while watching to see if the spell worked.

With a flash of white light they were blinded. When the light cleared they were shocked at what they saw.

Standing in the basement dressed fully in black, Auburn hair falling down to his back, Evil shining purely in his eyes. Was Nathan's body, hosting the Source of All Evil, but not Nathan.

They paled, terror finding its way into hearts.

Chris let out a scream of pain as he fell to knees sobbing.

They were too shocked to help him up, they had been wrong.

Now the Source of All Evil would live forever in his true host.

With a smirk the Source stepped forward, conjuring an athame, heading towards Chris.

Chris looked up at his approach, pain filling his eyes, he stood.

He spread his arms wide, waiting for the Source to make the final move, ignoring his family's cries.

With a roar a maelstrom of red orbs burst up from the floor in front of him.

As they cleared they could see Nathan stepping from the swirl of orbs.

Hair curling uncontrollably above his Amber eyes, he locked his feral gaze onto the Source.

The Halliwells gasped, when Nathan had said he fought the Source for his body, none of them had expected him to mean literally.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this I'm only writing for fun.**

**You know the warnings, they are the same every time**

**Yay! The Finale!**

**Text in Bold is a Flashback**

_**Chapter Finale**_

The Source sneered, eyes widening in panic.

'At least the Source doesn't look like he was expecting this type of battle' Paige thought idly, before she snapped out of it and grabbed Wyatt and shoved him towards Chris.

"Take Chris!" she shouted at him before turning back to her sisters who were still staring at the two Nathans in shock.

After she saw Wyatt grab Chris and orb out she did the same with the sisters taking them to the attic where everyone was meeting.

"It worked!" she gasped out, raising her hands to stop the cheering that had started at her announcement "However now there are two Nathan's fighting over who gets to stay" she explained.

"Uh what?" Leo said confused.

"Split in half, a body a spirit. Together they fight a battle of merit." Paige recited "The spell took it literally and now there are two Nathan's in the basement nuking it out."

Everyone froze and looked towards the attic door in shock.

"Wait? Am I the only one who thought that's what you were trying to do?" Henry Snr said confused.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Nathan smirked as he felt Wyatt and Paige orb the others out of the Basement.

He kept looking at the Source standing opposite him.

"You know what?" he drawled sarcastically "I am gorgeous" he said inspecting the almost identical body in front of him. "Evil doesn't suit me" he grimaced at the Evil glare the Source gave him at that.

"I don't know" The Source said "I feel more alive than I have in centuries" he rolled his shoulders at that.

"You're a parasitic spirit" Nathan deadpanned "You're not really alive".

The Source snarled at him and conjured a fireball in his hand. Both Nathan and the Source stared in shock at the blue fireball in his hand.

Nathan tsked shaking his head "You know, Blue really isn't my colour" he chirped before erupting into a swirl of red orbs.

Appearing in the Attic he looked around surprised when everyone raised their hands to attack.

"Wait! It's me!" he yelled raising his hands "Look! White clothes!" he exclaimed his hand plucking at his white shirt.

They looked sceptical but didn't attack, they did keep their hands up though.

"Why are the Source's fireball blue?" he asked quickly.

The sisters and Leo looked shocked "Blue?" Phoebe asked confused "Future yous powers were blue!"

Nathan blinked "Was Future Me Evil?" he asked slowly.

"He was Dark, but neutral." Piper corrected just as slowly.

Nathan perked up and looked as his hand in concentration for a few seconds.

He sighed in disappointment "Nothing dammit." Before a red orb of energy crackled into existence in his hand. He whooped in joy before orbing out in a flash of red orbs.

"Well Future him did say Energy balls were a witches power once" Paige piped up helpfully, before an explosion was heard from downstairs which caused the lights to flicker.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Nathan orbed back into the basement to see the Source reaching for the door to the kitchen, blue fireball in hand.

Nathan whistled as he threw the energy ball at the Source, who spun around throwing the fireball he held.

The two collided exploding, causing a shockwave to erupt from the centre of the blast knocking them both off their feet.

The Source went through the door to the kitchen while Nathan flew towards the Basement wall.

Exploding into red orbs Nathan managed to land in the sitting room on the couch knocking it over.

Rushing into the kitchen Nathan leapt at the Source and exploded into orbs yet again.

Reforming in a huge cave Nathan shoved the Source away as he orbed back a safe distance.

Forming another Energy ball he flung it at the Source who rolled calling up his own fireballs.

Red and Blue streaks of Energy and Fire flew across the room at each other. The combatants either dodging the attacks they could or teleporting away from those they couldn't.

Nathan came up in a roll conjuring a crossbow as he stood, he fired, before orbing to the side.

The bolt flew true and pierced the Source's shoulder. In response the Source conjured up a handful of athame and telekinetically orbing them at Nathan.

Nathan flung his hand out at them like he had seen Chris do trying to deflect the athame, hoping that he had telekinesis like the Source did.

Instead a red force field shimmered up surrounded Nathan causing the orbing athame to just bounce off.

Nathan threw another energy ball at the Source looking around for something he could use to his advantage.

Nathan froze he had just orbed to the Underworld not caring where they ended up, and they had ended up in the Source's latest meeting cave, Meaning that staring at them in shock were Demons and Warlocks of all shapes and sizes.

Distractedly Nathan raised his hand and waved. Two demons turned and threw fireballs of their own at a Warlock who waved back.

Nathan flew backwards as a black of telekinetic energy threw him into the wall.

Wishing the Source couldn't see him he didn't notice his body flickering before disappearing completely, Nathan orbed behind the Source and got ready to attack when he froze.

The Source was still throwing fireballs at where Nathan had orbed from, as he watched the explosions caused got bigger and bigger until he realised that the Source had no idea where he was.

Before he could stop himself he snorted in laughter causing the Source to spin around.

He paused as the Source's eyes went right over him not seeing him.

Nathan looked down, he could see through his body. He must be invisible he realised, lifting hand to look through it, as he watched his hand become visible again.

He just orbed out in time as a blue cone of fire jetted through where he was standing. He orbed back to where he was standing before he turned invisible and stumbled on the now uneven ground.

He flung his hand up at the Source and stared as a beam of red energy fired from his hand to the Source.

The Source flamed to the side in a burst of blue fire, staring at Nathan jealously.

"Why are you getting all cool powers!" he yelled angrily, before slapping his hands over his mouth in shock.

Nathan laughed, cutting of the beam of energy "Was that the Source of All Evil _whining_?" he asked mockingly.

The Source glared at him before throwing a huge blue fireball at Nathan.

Just then a collection of Blue Orbs descended from the cavern ceiling, the older Halliwells forming off to the side of the battle. Looking around they dove into action attacking all the demons and warlocks in attendance.

Nathan turned back to the Source and pointed his palms at him again willing another red beam of red energy to shoot from his hand.

Watch as the Source conjured up fireball Nathan poured more power into the beams coming from his palms. With a blast the two powers collided, knocking them both back.

As Nathan watched the Source flamed to his feet and looked over at the Halliwells who were destroying his army of demons and warlocks.

He growled and flamed to behind Chris. Raising a huge blue fire matrix over his head he began to bring it down towards Chris' unprotected back.

With an inhuman snarl Nathan leapt forward orbing as he dove forward.

He erupted from a pillar of red orbs behind Chris, who was spinning around to see behind him.

Screaming his rage Nathan lifted his hands at the Source.

As the gathered Halliwells and various evil beings watched, red lighting danced around him the very air crackling and smoking with the force of it before arc from his hands to the chest of the Source.

The force of the blast pushed everyone else back as the saw Nathan pouring more and more power into the lightning as it struck between the Source's upraised arms.

Nathan's roar of rage and the Source's painful screeching echoed around the caverns of the Underworld mixing with the carrying sound of the red lightning crackling.

After what seemed like forever Nathan's arms dropped, his chest heaving, and the lightning crackled and dissipated.

In front of everyone Nathan and the Source began to glow red and blue respectively, before the two aura's jumped to each other linking together they began to glow a brighter white. The Source linked pain filled eyes with Nathan's feral ones, before his eyes deadened and the Source slowly disintegrated in front of them.

The blue power from the Source's body flew towards Nathan and he began to alternate between red and blue, he began flashing between the colours faster and faster before the lighted pulsed away from him before rapidly returning to him and glowing with a single colour.

Red.

The Demons and Warlocks starting fleeing the room immediately, somehow knowing that the Source would never rise again.

The Halliwells cheered as the glow surrounding Nathan faded.

They saw him turn and face Chris, giving a tired smile before collapsing in place.

The ones with Whitelighter genes ran forward in shock.

After a quick scan they looked back towards the others with joy on their faces.

"It's definitely Nathan. It's only Nathan." Paige beamed.

Chris ran over and picked him up before orbing away.

The other Halliwells gathered and orbed back to the Manor.

Entering the attic the other Halliwells rushed towards their loved ones.

Explaining what they saw the entire Halliwell clan cheered at both Nathan's victory and the destruction of the Source.

Heading downstairs Piper left a note for Chris on the kitchen counter, before re-joining the others to move the celebration to P3.

All over the world Good Magical Beings celebrated at the major victory that the Blessed Halliwell coven made, celebrating the knowledge that the Source would never again threaten them or their homes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chris Halliwell lay on his bed with his soul mate wrapped in his arms, he felt better than he had in months just lying there holding the man he loved.

He was shaken from his light doze by Nathan shifting against him. Looking down at the now curly hair man he was met with a pair of sparkling red eyes.

Feeling tears forming in his own he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Nathan's lips before resting their foreheads together.

As he watched, Nathan's red eyes slowly darken to a red-tinged hazel, and a smile grew across his face.

"Why hello Christopher" he smiled softly "Long time, No see".


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, in any way/shape/form. I'm not earning money for this I'm only writing for fun.**

**You know the warnings, they are the same every time**

_**Epilogue**_

Christopher laughed as he watched Nathan absentmindedly conjure a flyswatter and smack Phoebe's hand without looking as she tried to pinch a cookie cooling on the bench. Nathan stepped around Piper un-noticing as she moved to put another batch in the oven.

Chris smiled as Nathan then stole a cookie himself and slipped it to a 5 year old Triton with a soft smile, who snapped it in half straight-away to share with his twin sister Tori.

Chris jumped when Paige moved to his side and put her arm around his shoulder, smiling at the scene as well.

His smile grew to a wide grin when he saw Nathan reach a hand up unconsciously to rest on his Wedding ring on a chain around his neck.

Chris had proposed almost instantly after Nathan had woken up after defeating the Source. And Nathan had accepted laughing as he pointed Chris to an identical ring he had hidden in his drawer.

Two years later Chris and Nathan had visited the Manor for dinner only to find Paige with twin 2 year old Witchlighters that she had found in her work as a social worker. After helping to look after them for a week Chris and Nathan had only exchanged a glance before offering to adopt them.

At the twins 4th birthday they developed their first powers, with the combined Pathokinetic blasts causing Nathan to explode. They also learned that Nathan had retained the Source's ability to reconstitute himself that day.

And recently they had adopted a baby Hydrokinetic from Paige's social work as well.

Looking over at his baby girl bouncing on Leo's lap, then back at his husband entertaining the twins while baking with Piper he knew his life couldn't be better.

Jumping when he felt a shock jolting him he looked up and saw his husband's smirk as he held a low-voltage energy ball. Glaringly teasingly at his husband "Yes oh Red One? Whatever is your command?" he mocked laughing at Nathan's grimace, ever since defeating the Source his powers have remained red, causing some of the Magical Beings to refer to him as 'The Red One' or 'The Slayer of the Source' much to Nathan's displeasure, as far as he was concerned he should at least get a cool name.

"Can you take these two terrors to the other room please?" he asked, before swatting at Phoebe's hand again "Make that three" he said mock glaring at Phoebe.

Chris laughed as he walked over and picked up Triton while Phoebe picked up Tori.

'Oh yeah' he thought smugly 'my life couldn't be better'.

"I am pretty perfect aren't I?" Nathan called out from the kitchen. Chris laughed 5 years later and Nathan's original powers where finally coming back, just in time to tease his husband and entertain a baby with illusions.

For Chris and Nathan the Charmed Life was perfect.


	12. Final Author's Note

**Ok people!**

**I must say that I loved writing this story!**

**I may consider writing a companion piece called "Define 'Good'" which would be about what would happen if Chris went with Source!Nathan. It's unlikely that I will though unless I get asked to.**

**As you read this I should have a poll running about what story I'm going to write next, so if you want to have a look and vote I would appreciate it.**

**I would appreciate it even more though if either as a review or as a pm you told me your thoughts about this story whether good or bad ones. I would really like your opinions either way, whether they are about my plot, my writing or my even my sense of fashion.**

**Alright that's all I've got to say**

**I won't say I love you because I don't want to lie but I AM highly fond of you all.**

**AgentFiyeroSummers**

**XD**


End file.
